


kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by homobirb



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, basically interrogation scene bad end with sex, its like two lines but i'd rather be safe than sorry, mention of potential sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homobirb/pseuds/homobirb
Summary: Akechi's voice is steady as he aims the gun right between the teen's eyes and flicks the safety off. "Allow me to enlighten you. That trivial righteousness you've-"He cuts himself off as Kurusu raises his head and presses his lips against the tip of the gun.Is he...?He's unable to ponder any further, as the teen captures it in his mouth.





	kiss me on the mouth and set me free

**Author's Note:**

> this fic wrought itself from the depths of my subconscious, instead of my term paper draft due in several days. enjoy.
> 
> title taken from [BITE by Troye Sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLuWMOF6vOU)

Akechi was angry. No, he was downright _pissed._ Akira Kurusu, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, was in custody, after his own _anonymous_ tip. The group hadn't been able to secure the route to Sae-san's treasure fast enough, and the deadline for their arrest had passed. It should have been good news—he was publicly against the group from day one, nevermind the relief at the fact that he didn't need to try to sneak several police attack forces into the Metaverse.

And yet, he couldn't shake his bad mood.

He barely pays attention to the conversation with Sae-san in the hallway. Smile. Nod. Offer useless platitudes. Walk forward. Smile. Ask the guard to come in the room with him.

Steal the gun as soon as his back is turned and shoot the guard dead.

Easy.

He scoffs, then turns to the captive teen.

Akira Kurusu is even less intimidating in handcuffs. Bruises adorn his face and his eyes are hazy, breath coming in shallow pants. His gaze is unsteady on Akechi.

Akechi's voice is steady as he aims the gun right between the teen's eyes and flicks the safety off. "Allow me to enlighten you. That trivial righteousness you've-"

He cuts himself off as Kurusu raises his head and presses his lips against the tip of the gun. _Is he...?_ He's unable to ponder any further, as the teen captures it in his mouth.

The safety clicks back on.

It's _dangerous,_ not to mention _outright insane,_ but he doesn't pull back. Instead, he keeps his grip on the gun steady and finds his sour mood beginning to lifting. A tongue twirls around the barrel. Kurusu locks eyes with him, then makes a show of sliding off with a loud, wet _pop_ before wrapping his lips around the tip and bobbing his head down even farther on the metal weapon.

It's too much. The sensory input temporarily overloads him and he glances away. Empty syringes on the floor catch his eye. Oh. Oh.

He shouldn't care what the cops did to Kurusu. He _definitely_ shouldn't care about the thought of them having their way with the teen. But anger boils underneath his skin and he bristles. His arm twitches and he hears the gun clank against Kurusu's teeth, bringing his eyes back up to the scene before him.

There's spit drooling out of the teen's mouth, sliding down the barrel and towards his gloved finger.

His meticulous plan covered many things: how to usurp his father's throne down to the minute, the excess of plan Bs and plan Cs and plan Zs if shit hit the fan at literally any point, but _this?_ One of the sacrificial pawns starts going down on a gun like it's a _cock_ and staring at him with lusty eyes and handcuffed hands that rub at his stupid plaid trousers...it was never something Akechi anticipated. How ought he respond? Kurusu blinks with those _goddamn_ long lashes—how the fuck does he look so _pretty_ —and Akechi short-circuits, pulling the gun away and tucking it into a pocket inside his jacket. Walking around the table feels like an eternity. Akechi fumbles with his zipper before sliding his erection out, grabbing roughly onto Kurusu's curly locks, and tugging him forward.

The sensation of a hot, wet mouth on him is absolute bliss. And then Kurusu moans around his cock like it's the _best thing ever,_ the vibration sending shocks up his spine. His fingers curl tighter into the teen's hair, letting out a sigh as he pulls the teen farther down his dick.

Akira's throat spasms around him and he eases up and pulls back, just enough for Akira to breathe deep through his nose. But then the teen's hands scramble at his pants and Akira fists his own erection before sliding back down.

He's not a sadist, Akechi thinks. He doesn't fully enjoy Akira struggling to breathe around his cock, so he pushes him off and growls, " _Against the table._ "

And Akira, panting, handcuffs clinking as he strokes himself, does as told. It's up to Akechi to fully pull the teen's pants down, but then Akira's sitting on the table, legs spread wide, dick leaking precome against his blazer, bound wrists looping behind Akechi's neck and pulling him forward. Before he's able to think about it, Akira's tongue slides into his mouth.

He tastes of gunmetal and desperation.

Akechi ruts against him, cock bobbing awkwardly against the teen's. It's messy and uncoordinated, but the mewls Akira makes right in his ear make him not care. He sneaks a hand between them and firmly grasps both of their dicks; Akira chokes. Akechi swipes a thumb over both heads and Akira's ankles latch behind his lower back, pulling his hips even closer in.

It's not the best, but it's enough, _enough_ for Akira to come, screaming his name. He follows shortly after, his own come spurting onto Akira's already soiled blazer. A growing sense of dread gnaws its way through his stomach as he catches his breath. This isn't right.

"It's all wrong," he says. This wasn't supposed to happen. He pushes at Akira's limbs to free himself so he can stumble backward. This timeline shouldn't exist. "You need to go back. Fix your mistakes." _I shouldn't be killing you in reality,_ he almost adds. He can barely see Akira's dazed expression as his own vision blacks out.

\- - -

Akira Kurusu wakes up in his bed, Morgana curled up at his feet. His phone tells him it's October twenty-ninth, and he still has nearly a month before the deadline to Sae's palace.

_Better not run out of time again,_ he decides.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://itshomobirb.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/homobirb)


End file.
